The 2P adventure
by RamenNoodleBoy
Summary: Tabuu has risen from the grave and plans to take over the real world. Master hand has called on two people from the real world to gather all the smashers and defeat Tabuu once and for all.
1. Chapter 1

CH. 1: The Unexpected Beginning

* * *

><p>In a dark dimensions, a dark figure watched through a dark portal which had an image of a city. He chuckled evily.<p>

_It is time. Soon, the world shall be mine. _

~ Another place ~

In an apartment, we see two teenagers playing video games. One of the teenagers is Daniel. He is 16 years old, has dark brown hair, dark brown eyes, has slightly tanned skin, and a bionic arm. It is yet unknown how he lost his arm and got a bionic arm. Daniel is also an expert with guns and blades.

The other teenager is known as Kevin. He is 14 years old, has black hair , dark brown eyes, somewhat white skin, and is more hyper active than Daniel. Kevin is also more of a close combat fighter.

Both were playing "Marvel vs. Capcom 3: fate of two worlds" and the were getting bored. Suddenly, Daniel had remembered something he meant to do on Kevin's birthday. "Hey, Kevin, I'm gonna go to the store and get something. You need anything?" Daniel asked.

"New drumsticks and my birthday gift that you still owe me" Kevin replied.

As Daniel left to the store, he decided to play "Super Smash Bros. Brawl" for the time. But while he was playing, the TV turned off. "Did Daniel forget to pay the electric bill?" Kevin asked himself. He looked up at the fan. "The fan is still on." he said.

"Hey Kevin!" Daniel said as he walked into the house. "I bought 'Ultimate Marvel vs. Capcom 3', your new drumsticks, and..." as he trailed off, he noticed the TV was off. "Did I forget to pay the electric bill?" Daniel asked. He turned to the fan. " The fan is still on."

Suddenly, the wii shot some sort of vortex that started to suck them in. Daniel and Kevin both held on to the wall that later broke off and both of them were sucked in as the vortex faded away.

~ unknown area ~

Both Daniel and Kevin were knocked out and tied to chairs. Then, a figure yelled to another figure. "Man! Of all the people in their world, you bring two kids!" This woke Daniel up with anger. " We're not kids!" his voice boomed through the entire room, and woke up Kevin in the process."oh I see that you're awake now." the figure said.

"Kevin..." Daniel trailed off.

"Yeah?" Kevin replied.

"You're seeing what I'm seeing , right?" Daniel asked.

Kevin stupidly replies, "Chuck Norris?"

"What? No!" Daniel yelled.

Kevin completely woke up, looked up and yelled,"TWO GIANT FLOATING BLEACHED HANDS!" and then he passed out.

The other figure spoke up,"Well, at least we know that they're not racist."

Both figures spoke in unision. "We are two unknown deities in need of your help and..."

Daniel and Kevin interrupted their speech."You're Master hand and Crazy hand" They said in unision.

"GODDAMMIT!" Master hand yelled.

"See, I told you we were famous, bro!" Crazy hand yelled at him.

Kevin then spoke to Daniel." Hey, Daniel."

"Yeah Kevin?" Daniel responded.

"You're thinking what I'm thinking, right?"Kevin asked.

"Adventure?" Daniel responded and asked.

"Yep." Kevin answered.

Soon the greatest journey of their lives was about to begin.

* * *

><p>So I worked two days to post this story up.<p>

Please read and review.


	2. Chapter 2

I'm so sorry I didn't get to write this story fast enough. But enjoy and please rate and review

* * *

><p>Chapter 2: adventure starting tactics, part one<p>

Daniel and Kevin were sitting on a couch while they were questioning both hands on how they ended up in the "other dimension"

"So why are we here?" Kevin asked.

Master hand explained to them,again."You're here because we need your help."

Daniel spoke up. "What's in it for us?"

"You'l get to meet Nintendo's greatest heroes and villians during your adventure." Crazy hand said.

" Hmmm... meeting heroes sounds nice, but I'm not sure about the villians..." Daniel said.

Suddenly, Kevin yelled,"We'll take the job!"

"Kevin, I'm not sure about it..."Daniel said worried.

Kevin grabbed Daniel by the collar of his shirt and dragged him close to his face.

"We're talking about meeting freaking video game characters man!" Kevin yelled at Daniel's face

Daniel thought about it for a moment, and he thought abuot meeting Dante from the "Devil May Cry" series.

"I'm in!" Daniel yelled.

Then it's settled. Both of you will go from world to world saving each one from the Subspace and..." Master hand was interrupted by Daniel.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa! Did you say 'Subspace'?" Daniel asked.

"Yes and their leader Tabuu is planning total domination and..." He was cut off again by Kevin.

" The man with no dignity and likes butterflies?" Kevin asked.

"...Yes?" Master hand said confused.

"..." The room stayed quiet for a moment.

Finally, Daniel broke the silence.

" So... when do we start?" He asked.

" Now." Crazy hand responded.

"ok."

"To the Smash Mansion!" Both hands yelled.

( Now where do I remember that name from?) Daniel wondered to himself.

Master hand and Crazy hand used their "almighty" powers and openned a portal and were about to float in.

"Aren't we already in the smash mansion?" Kevin asked.

Both hands fell ANIME STYLE!

"Hehe... we knew that." Master Hand lied.

" I didn't!" Crazy hand said

"Shut up!"

"So... now what?" Kevin asked.

" which world to save first?" When Daniel was thinking, Kevin notice Daniel's games collection was there with them.

"Hey! our games are with us!" Kevin said.

"Hm?" Daniel picked up an old game he didn't play in a long time.

"Why is this game darker than it usually is?" Daniel asked

Master hand looked and gasped dramatically.

"Subspace Army is trying to take over that world!" he yelled.

"oh...crap." both Daniel and Kevin said in unision.

"GET GOING ALREADY, DAMN IT!" Master hand yelled.

" Alright, alright geez, don't get so pushy. " both of them.

" Hold on for a moment. " Master hand stopped them.

"What the hell do you want now mr. bossy! All my money?" Daniel yelled at him.

" NO! but that doesn't sound bad..." Master hand said

" You both need better clothings sets so you can travel more freely and defend yourself." Crazy hand said.

"He does make a good point there." Kevin said.

"Alright, now close your eyes." Crazy hand said.

While both of their eyes were closed, Crazy was looking through their games.

"Crazy, what the hell are you doing?" Master hand asked his brother.

" Getting creative!" He yelled to his brother.

Soon he found a perfect choice for both of them.

" And... ABRACADABRA!" Crazy shot a beam at both of them and the glowing stopped.

Kevin now had a motorcycle jacket slightly covered in blood, black jeans, and sneakers.

" Now you have obtained the abilities of Chuck Greene, the zombie apocalypse survivor." Crazy hand said.

" So now I'm a cosplayer?" Kevin asked.

" Ummm.. sure?" Crazy responded confused.

" Where's Daniel?" Master hand asked.

**" Kevin, when did you get tall?"**

Kevin looks down... and sees a racoon.

"Is that you Daniel?" Kevin asked.

"Yes, now answer my question." Daniel demanded.

"You're a racoon." Kevin told him.

Daniel looks at his hands, which were replaced by racoon claws.

"..." Daniel kept on starring at his tiny claws.

"Daniel are you okay?" Master hand asked.

Daniel inhaled alot of air and yelled.

"**CRAZY HAND I'M SO GOING TO KILL YOU!"**

Crazy started to sweat." Oh look at the time it's time for you to go."and he grabbed them both and threw them into the portal Master hand openned.

"Was that necessary? Master hand asked his retardedly insane brother.

"...yes." Crazy responded.

~unknown world~

Both Daniel and Kevin were knocked out in a forest. Many figures circled around them and started to ask each other questions.

" Oh my gosh, are they okay?" One figure asked.

" Is that a racoon? Another figure asked.

"Anybody have a **rupee **I can borrow." A third figure asked and the crowd looked at him.

"Seriously?" All of them asked.

"Back with the first problem we need to take them to a house!" The first figure spoke.

"Let's put him in **Link's** house." The first figure spoke.

A figure tried to object but he couldn't talk.

" Good, then it's settled." All of them spoke. The mute figure sighed in defeat.

~**Link's **house~

Daniel and Kevin slowly woke up.

" I swear to god, I'm so gonna kill that hand." Daniel said.

"Me too." Kevin said.

Both of them looked around and saw a young boy about Kevin's height.

" Ummm... hello?" Daniel said to the boy.

" Can you speak?" Kevin asked.

"Kevin, you dumbass! Of course he can talk, right?" Daniel said and looked at the boy.

The boy shook his head.

" Well that's new." Daniel said.

" Who's the dumbass now?" Kevin said to Daniel.

" Oh shut up!" Daniel said.

"Sooo...what's your name?" They ask him.

**" His name is Link." **A voice spoke.

A young girl with green hair said as she walked in.

**"...LINK?" **Both of them yelled.

And Link nodded his head.

"Do you know him?" The girl asked.

" Well, yeah because..." Daniel tried to think of something.

Kevin spoke up. " He's a friend of ours that we lost contact with."

"Oh wow you still remember him after many years?" She asked.

Daniel quickly spoke. "Yes."

Kevin quickly changed the subject. " So, what's your name?"

" Oh sorry I forgot to introduce myself. My name is Saria." The girl introduced herself.

" Okay, Saria. Did this village have a cuccoo?" Daniel asked all of the sudden.

Kevin bent down and whispered to Daniel's ear." Why did you ask that?"

Daniel responded." To see if my theory is correct."

Saria answered. "Why we did, but it disappeared without a trace."

"I think I know where it went." Daniel said as he walks over to Link.

"Link, I need to asked you something." Daniel said.

Link bends over and is knocked out with a harsh blow to the face.

"OH MY GOSH, WHY DID YOU DO THAT?" Saria yelled.

Ignoring Saria, Daniel asked Kevin to do something.

" Ummm... Sure." Kevin said as he walked to Link's unconcious body.

Kevin cracked his fist and punched Link hard in his guts. Link coughed, grabbed his throat, and spat out a bone... on Kevin's face.

"This is so, freaking, disgusting." Kevin said as he took the bone of his face.

"Is that..." Saria looked at the bone.

"Yep. It's..." Kevin was cut off by Saria.

"CLUCKS!" Saria yelled.

" Well ain't this going to be a long journey." Daniel said.

" It sure is..." Kevin said in agreement.

* * *

><p>This is a start of a great adventure, isn't it. well I hope you enjoyed it.<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

Poor Clucks... he died an awful death... may he rest in pieces.  
>OH WELL! go read the story that's below.<p>

* * *

><p>Chapter 3: Adventure starting tactics, Part 2<p>

Everybody was getting ready to go somewhere.

" He was so young, Daniel..." Kevin said to Daniel.

" It's so horrible..." Saria said as she was ready to cry.

" It's such a tragic scene..." A kokiri said as he looked down in shame.

* * *

><p>Here's a hint: It has something to to with a death of something.<p>

* * *

><p>" Link has something to say." Daniel said.<p>

Everybody looks at Link. " Do you?"

Link cleared his throat." I am deeply sorry for this tragic and painful death of our only pet, Clucks."

* * *

><p>Ding Ding Ding! you guessed it, it was Clucks! You get nothing though.<p>

* * *

><p>" You better be!" Yelled Mito, their young chief.<p>

" Okay, okay... Geez..." Link replied.

"Link! The Great Deku Tree summons you." Navi, his fairy, told him.

" Wait right there, skirt boy!" Mito said.

" WHAT IS IT NOW, MAN?" Daniel, Kevin, and Link asked.

" Link needs a sword and shield to defend himself." Mito said simply.

"I know where to go." Daniel said.

" I've seen a shield at the shop before." Link said

" TO THE SHOP!" Kevin said.

As they walked to the shop, Link remembered something.

" Aw man. It's 40 rupees!" Link said.

" Let's look around for some cash then." Kevin suggested.

" I have a better idea." Daniel said.

Daniel explained everything to both of them and they knew it was gonna work.

~ The Shop ~

They walked into the shop and Link started a conversation with the shop owner,who was shocked to find out that he was able to talk.

Daniel snuck behind the counter and slowly grabbed the cheap shield and was gonna sneak out until...

" THAT RACOON IS STEALING A DEKU SHIELD!" A random kokiri yelled.

Everybody turned to see a ordinary racoon standing there not doing there.

" Are you going insane?"? Link asked the kokiri.

"NO!" He replied.

Outside the shop, Daniel was panting after the kokiri nearly gave him away.

"Note to self: don't rob a store if you see a freakin' weapon under the counter."

Kevin and Link came out of the shop.

" Holy crap that was close!" Kevin said.

" You're the one to talk! Try trading places with me and my tiny little self!" Daniel yelled at him.

" BOTH OF YOU SHUT THE..."

* * *

><p>Due to the fact that Link in this part is like 10 years old, we're censoring his dirty little hylian mouth.<p>

* * *

><p>Everybody looked at Link.<p>

"..." Both Daniel and Kevin stared at Link.

" Thank you. Now we need to find a sword th-" Link was interrupted by Daniel.

" Like this one?" Daniel said as he held up the Kokiri Sword.

"Ummmm... sure, I guess." Link said confused as he grabbed the sword from Daniel.

As the walked to the entrance to where the Great Deku Tree was, they were stopped by Mito.

" Hey! You guys can't go pass unle-" Before he could finish his sentence, Daniel grabbed his collar and threatened him.

" Listen you stupid kid! Let us through and we'll let you live. If Link keeps wasting time like this, the Great Deku Tree will die!" Daniel wispered to him as Mito stared shocked at what he heard.

And Daniel threw him out of the way without a problem. Link and Kevin stared at each other wondering what Daniel said to him.

Link was about face a tough decision and both teens are gonna do the same thing.

* * *

><p>So what do we know. Daniel and Kevin are thieves. Link ate Clucks. The Great Deku Tree needs help. And the cake... is a lie!<p>

Continue to read, review, and enjoy.


End file.
